Omnitrix: Universal War
by Animeniak
Summary: Drake Sullivan, an average teenager, goes on a road trip with two of his friends. His trip takes a turn for the worst when he discovers a watch that has the ability to turn him into 10 different species of aliens. He is then chased by a group of fighters known as the Omniforce. But he soon finds out that the Omniforce are not the only ones searching for the Omnitrix. Rated T.


**Omnitrix: Universal War  
**

Chapter 1: Cosmic Destruction

Hey guys, Animeniak here with another story. I wanted to post this fic along time ago but I still had to three chapters of Spider-Man Forever, and there is still school and all that jazz.

So let me first start by saying I'm not a hardcore Ben 10 fan but I know enough to get by, I only watched a couple of episodes of the original series but it was too kiddy for my liking. I only started watching it on a regular basis was when Alien Force and Ultimate Alien started airing.

Another thing, this story will contain original characters (and so there will not be any canon characters in this story aside from short cameos) only secondary characters like Azmuth and a few others but not Ben, Gwen and Max. If need be I will change some facts about the original series but only under extreme circumstances. Also this story will have energy attacks just like on Dragon Ball Z but I'll try to stay true to the series.

So let's hit it…

**000**

Vexal ran through the corridor of the Plumber spaceship at full speed, the corridor was leading up to the main cockpit where he was certain his teammates would be waiting for him. Perspiration started pouring down his neck as he ran. In his hand he held a massive sword that didn't seem appropriate for any sparring match. Under Vexal's white cape with long shoulder pads he wore his standard Plumber uniform.

His spiky white hair that usually stood up straight in a Mohawk type fashion was now glued to his head because of the sweat. Dirt and grime were dried sticky on his grey skin.

Vexal looked at the person that was running next to him. It was his teammate in the Omniforce, she was a Uxorite that went by the name of Xylene. She too wore the Plumber uniform and she had greenish skin and her 'hair' looked like tentacles. Her three purple eyes that were always oozing with authority and self-confidence were now struck with fear.

Their ship had been attacked by their worst adversary, the ruthless galactic tyrant known as Sabata. He wanted nothing else than the object Xylene was clutching desperately to her chest.

The Omnitrix.

And it was the Omniforce's job to protect it.

"We got to keep going," said Vexal to Xylene. "We are almost there!"

Xylene just nodded showing a hint of determination.

Explosions shook the ship and equipment shattered all around the pair, the two aliens immediately quickened their pace. Vexal knew that Sabata had just entered the ship; he could feel a cloud of evil forming over the ship.

Vexal looked straight ahead; he could distinguish the door of the cockpit as he ran, it was close.

As they ran faster for the final stride the wall on the side got smashed open, sending debris flying all around the ship. Vexal stopped in his footsteps as he saw two Tetramands that came out of the hole their route. Both of them were red with black markings running down the middle of their bodies and both beasts had four arms.

Vexal gripped his sword tighter and looked at Xylene "Stay put, I'll make this quick." he said.

One of the giants cracked his knuckles and laughed.

"Vexal, you filth! We finally meet again!" it said.

Vexal's eyes narrowed as he looked at the two beasts that stood in front of him. They were Sabata's lackeys.

"What do you want?" asked Vexal, already knowing the answer.

The larger of the two crossed his arms. He smirked "You are being demanded to hand the Omnitrix over to Lord Sabata or suffer the consequences!"

"Lord Sabata?" Vexal scowled. "You really are kissing that lunatic's butt?"

The smaller Tetramand looked offended "How dare you insult our ruler!?"

"I don't have time for this, get out of my way!" Vexal demanded.

Both of the Tetramand beasts guffawed. "You really want to talk to us like that little man?" said the bigger Tetramand.

Vexal grunted and twirled the giant blade in his hand.

"You trying to scare us with that butter knife, you filth?" spat the bigger beast that clearly didn't seem to like Vexal.

The bigger Tetramand walked closer to Vexal. "Get out of my way," said Vexal. "Or I'll have no choice but to kill you."

The beast clenched all four of his fists "Bring it on!" he shouted.

Vexal held his sword in a reverse grip and rushed towards the bigger alien who was in front of his smaller cohort.

Vexal ran up the beast's chest and stomped on his face. Then Vexal leaped into the air and held out his blade, aiming directly for the smaller Tetramand who gasped as the blade came down and stabbed him through his chest. Vexal removed his sword and black blood squirted from the Tetramand's wound.

Vexal back flipped over the remaining beast's head and landed on the floor. His palm glowed a blue hue and an energy orb glowed in his hand.

He rushed towards the beast that shut his eyes and shielded himself with his arms, bracing himself for impact. But it didn't come.

The Tetramand opened one of his four yellow eyes but Vexal seemed to have disappeared.

"Over here!" shouted Vexal. The beast turned around quick enough to see a blue energy ball that was approaching him, but there was nothing he could do but scream.

The Tetramand's body exploded when it made impact with the energy ball, decorating the corridor with blood and guts. In one hand Vexal held his unwieldy sword and his other hand had steam coming out of it. Vexal took a deep breath and sheathed his sword in the scabbard that was slung over his back.

He looked at Xylene and nodded "Let's go," he said with a straight face.

Xylene watched as the murderous intent disappeared from Vexal's eyes and turned into fear. She followed him as he ran for the cockpit door that was now clear without any obstructions.

Xylene looked at the damage that was left behind by Vexal. It was not only the two Tetramand's that he destroyed but also further away Vexal had killed many soldiers of Sabata.

Vexal opened the cockpit door and was met with three of the Omniforce members that drew their weapons, but they immediately relaxed when they saw who was entering the ship.

The cockpit was small and intimate. It had a large bulletproof windshield that had a breathtaking view of stars and planets. In front of the window stood a huge computer screen that controlled the whole spacecraft. Dead corpses were lying on the floor along with dried up blood that made Xylene want to throw up, even though her species couldn't.

Hushi, an Omniforce member with pink skin, pointy ears and white hair slicked back, looked at Vexal. "Where the hell have you been!?" He demanded. Hushi wore his Plumber uniform under his black shawl. On his shoulders, hips and calf were daggers that were attached to small leather scabbards.

Hushi was usually a kind and gentle person but he was petrified because of their current situation thus sounding more curt.

"We ran into some trouble." Replied Vexal.

"Xylene," said Hushi. "Give the Omnitrix to Teko so he can send it away."

Xylene nodded and walked to a minute alien with green skin, a large head and big black eyes. She gave him the Omnitrix which he put on a pedestal that had lots of wires hooked up to it.

Teko typed superfast on a keyboard that was laid out in front of him. A circular metal shaped object surrounded the Omnitrix and closed. It looked like a silver ball.

Another detonation shook the ship. Vexal could see the fear growing in his teammates.

"Where you sending it, Xylene?" asked Asurta. She was green with straight purple eyes and purple hair. She wore a type of robe similar to Hushi's.

"A planet that is located in a district under UPRA control. It is called Earth." Answered Xylene.

Hushi heard of such a planet. According to Plumbers who have been to that planet, it is a diamond in the rough. A real beauty where humans who inhabited it took for granted. Even though the humans took it for granted, it is harmony for any extraterrestrial that looks for refuge.

A tube covered the Omnitrix as Teko was typing the co-ordinates in the mainframe and the Omnitrix started rising, then when the roof above it opened, the Omnitrix flew away at lightning speed.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

But it only lasted for a few seconds when the door suddenly got ripped off its hinges, and the group had to duck as it almost decapitated the Omniforce. It hit the bulletproof window, cracking it.

In the doorway stood two figures that the Omniforce hoped they wouldn't see anytime soon.

Sabata's right hand women, Shega. She looked seductive in her tight black leather outfit with high heels, long black fingernails, lengthy black hair, black lips, long eyelashes and coal black eyes. But it all seemed to contrast with her pale skin. She bore a wicked grin.

Her master, Sabata, wore black leather armour, wrist guards, and he wore a necklace that had a long sharp tooth on it. Dried blood seemed to turn his finger nails black. He had long black hair similar to Shega's, and a he had a goatee that was growing.

He had an old face and his eyes were glowing an eerie crimson colour.

Vexal subconsciously clenched his fists when he saw Sabata. If it was caused by rage or fear he did not know.

"Where is my Omnitrix?" he demanded in a low raspy voice that sent chills down the backs of the Omniforce members.

"You better look for it at another place because it is not here!" shouted Hushi who seemed to grow bolder. But Sabata saw through his false bravado.

"I will ask you again," Sabata said as a blade of a sword morphed from his forearm cutting through his wrist guard. "Where is _my _Omnitrix?"

Hushi unsheathed his katana blade that sat on his hip. Instinctively, Vexal unsheathed his sword too.

Sabata chuckled "Nice weapons, too bad you can't touch me with it."

Vexal let out a grunt "Want to bet!?"

"Give me the Omnitrix and I will perhaps let you live!" Sabata once again ordered.

"Never!" shouted Vexal.

"Even if we had it," said Hushi. "We wouldn't hand it over to the likes of you!"

Shega's eyes narrowed when she looked at the computer screen. "They do not have it here," she said in a depraved voice. "They relinquished it to a planet called… Earth."

Vexal's hands tightened around his weapon. _This is bad _he thought.

Hushi's right eye twitched. He couldn't let Sabata have known that intelligence, it could be potentially dangerous.

"You all are strong willed," Sabata said. "But that is not enough to protect you against me. These eyes of mine see everything."

"What do you mean!?" asked Hushi.

"For instance, just now, your right eye twitched as if you had been struck, showing that your fear is settling in," Sabata elaborated. "And that boy with the cumbersome sword, your hands tightened around your weapon, you ready to fight but you unsure if you can even touch me."

Hushi's eyes widened _He knew all that just by subliminal body reactions? This man is something else! _He thought.

"By the way your eyes widened, you wondering how I knew that," Sabata said. "Like I said, nothing escapes these eyes."

"Stand down, Sabata!" said a voice from behind the tyrant. The voice belonged to their captain, Kusigai.

Kusigai had cyan skin, pointy ears and two antennas on his forehead. He wore his Plumber armour with pride and looked heroic. Kusigai flipped over Sabata's head and landed alongside his comrades. "Leave," He told his teammates in a demanding voice.

"What! You can't be serious, what about you?" an aghast Hushi asked.

"I setup an escape ship in the evacuation area; go there now, I'll handle this guy alone."

"No way!" shouted Vexal. "I'm fighting with you!"

"Go now!"

There was silence and Teko, Asurta and Xylene stood on a port hole.

"No!" shouted in defiance. "There is no way I'm letting you fight this monster by yourself!"

Kusigai's fist balled and he punched Vexal in his jaw; purple blood escaped his lips as his neck snapped to the side. "I said leave!"

Vexal wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. He looked long and hard at his captain "You better win." He then hesitantly walked away and stood on the port hole.

Kusigai put his hand on Hushi's shoulder "In case I don't beat this monster," he said. "I want you to lead them."

"What! But I'm not ready-"

"You're the second in command; while I'm gone I want you to take the reins. Okay?"

Hushi nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm going to beat this thing and be right back." Kusigai gave him a reassuring smile.

Hushi then started making his way to the port hole.

"No way!" shouted Sabata and pointed at Hushi. A ki ball shot out of his index finger and came directly for Hushi.

Hushi ducked and the blast narrowly missed his head by an inch. But Hushi watched as the blast meant for him went directly into Xylene's chest.

Xylene fell to her knees as purple blood came leaking out of her mouth and gushed out of her wound in her chest. Hushi was frozen in place.

"You bastard!" shouted Vexal and ran for Sabata with his blade drawed but Kusigai blocked his way.

"Get out of here!"shouted Kusigai at Vexal.

Xylene vomited blood on the ground before she slumped on the floor. Dead.

"Xylene!" shouted Asurta as she held Xylene in her arms. Asurta stared daggers at Sabata and her eyes started glowing blue.

"Asurta no!" commanded Kusigai. "Take Xylene and get the hell out of here!"

Asurta picked up Xylene's body. Her face covered in sorrow as she looked down at her fallen comrade. Asurta seemed as if she wanted to cry, but her species could not shed tears.

As if a force overcame Hushi, his body started levitating in the air and a aura surrounded Hushi. He looked up and saw Asurta's eyes radiating a blue colour, she was using her telekinesis.

Vexal spat at Sabata's feet. He was blinded by rage; no extraterrestrial in their right mind would do that. Sabata launched a ki ball at Vexal but Kusigai punched it away.

Vexal reluctantly backed away to the port hole. The port hole then descended to the level below.

Kusigai looked at the two adversaries that stood next to him.

"Your reign of dictatorship ends now, Sabata!" said Kusigai who spat as he said Sabata's name

Sabata laughed. "You really think that you can defeat me?"

Shega smiled. She finally gets to see her master in battle. Sabata is feared around the universe even by a newer tormenter known as Vilgax. As far as her knowledge goes, no one is stronger than Sabata in the universe.

"Shega! Go prepare my spacecraft!"

Shega was a little disappointed but she knew better than to defy her master.

"Yes, my Lord." She said and walked away.

Sabata watched her leave then turned his attention back to his opponent.

"Let's get this over and done with shall we?" asked Sabata who at very least did not seem interested in a battle with Kusigai.

Kusigai took out what seemed like a hilt of a sword. He pushed a button and the blade of the sword appeared, it was purple and was made up of pure energy.

"Impressive," commented Sabata. "But is it as good as mine?" Sabata's artificial blade on his wrist grew even longer.

Sabata chortled "I hear that you are the strongest of your little superhero club?

"Maybe, want to find out?" Kusigai replied.

"After I am done killing you," said Sabata with menace. "Everyone will have to ask… who will save us now?"

**000**

Drake let out a yawn and sank deeper into his seat. It was Bellwood High School's Graduation ceremony which was always a real bore.

The students this evening all wore a black robe with a graduation hat. Almost each of the students received diplomas representing their achievements at the school. Proud parents would look on as their children would receive an award.

Right now, Professor Cooper was ending off the ceremony with a speech encouraging the students to strive forward in life. The only problem was that the professor had an extremely long breath and none of the students were interested in what he had to say.

Drake had received a diploma for his skills in language and another for coming second in the World Fencing Championship held in England earlier in the year.

_Drake read the diploma, To Drake Sullivan for his exceptional skills in fencing…_

The letter read. Drake couldn't help but smile. In his mind, he was the World Fencing Champion.

His friend, Cody sat next to him equally bored. He let out an even louder yawn than Drake causing Professor Cooper to look at him with a warning glance before continuing with his tedious speech.

"Man, this is a major drag," said Cody. "I can't wait till this is done before it's gonna be party time." Cody stuck out his tongue and wiggled it side to side.

Everyone thinks of Cody as annoying and downright irritating but Drake had long since learned to live with his blonde friend's inanity.

"I feel you," said Drake. "I have dedicated my life to over ten years of torture, I need a break."

Drake ran his hand through his spiky black hair. He sighed, he knew even though he didn't feel it, that he would miss this place. So much memory in this school, both bad and good. He smiled.

"The first thing I am gonna do is sleep until the afternoon without having to worry about any projects and shit that has to be handed in," Cody said with wondering eyes.

Drake laughed "The first thing I am-"

"Put a sock in it, you two, some of us are trying to listen!" Hissed Dina.

Dina was Drake's other best friend. She had long brown hair with green eyes and had a petite figure, she was beautiful and smart. But Cody and Dina somehow couldn't start a conversation without ending up arguing.

"Like anyone gives a crap!" protested Cody.

"Just shut up, Rollins." Said Dina to Cody. Refering to his last name

"Likewise, Kent." Cody replied.

Professor Cooper ended his speech and was awarded with a loud standing ovation. But actually, everyone was just relieved his speech. Poor Professor Cooper even did a courteous bow.

"Graduates!" shouted the principle over the microphone "Graduate!"

The students all threw their hats up into the air and cheered.

Everyone exited the hall where they were greeted with hugs and kissed from their proud parents.

Drake, Cody and Dina walked to Drake's locker. "Where did it guys, we graduated!" exclaimed Cody with a victorious punch in the air.

Drake entered his code into the locker and opened it. There were several pictures of cars, girls, and video game posters. Along with a number of images of Dina, Cody and Drake together.

Drake cleared his locker. He actually felt a lump in his throat, he was going to miss the place everyone christened 'The Prison'.

"You okay there, broski?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," Drake croaked before clearing his throat. "I'm fine."

"Drake!" squealed a high pitched voice.

"Oh no!"

It was no one else but his mother. She was slender for someone who carried two children and she had long blonde hair with brown eyes and few wrinkles, Drake could tell that she had looked pretty once. She came walking towards him with his father and little sister in tow.

"Aw great, you all here." Said his mother, sounding very proud.

She took out her camera and took a picture of the three teenagers. "I'm sure our parents are proud of you," she said to Dina and Cody.

"Mrs S," said Cody. "If you happy I'm sure they'll be."

"Well, we'll be over in the garden if you need us," said Drake's father.

His mother was crying "They grew up so fast." Drake's father then steered her away. Drake's little sister looked embarrassed.

Just when they left Trent and Butch, two burly football players walked up to them. Trent had brown hair and so did butch. People often mistook them for twins.

"What's up faggots?" Trent said to Cody and Drake. He looked at Dina "Beautiful lady,"

Dina tried to hide her irritation. Drake knew that jocks were not her type, she preferred someone with brains not brawn.

Trent looked closer at Dina "When are you gonna ditch these losers and hang out with a real man?"

"Not interested, Trent." Said Dina sounding annoyed, she crossed her arms.

"My parents are out of town for the week and I have the lake house all to myself," Trent said before handing the trio flyers. "I'm hosting a party and expect you all to be there."

"We sure will!" said Cody.

"Except you, Rollins."

Cody's face sank.

"Just kidding," Trent chuckled. "But seriously, I want you guys there."

Trent and Butch then walked away.

Cody turned to Drake "We gotta go, I'll ask my pops for the RV then we all can go."

"No way," said Drake. "Trent's parties are always outta control, and never really worth it."

"C'mon, Drake," said Dina. "Sure, Trent's a jerk but it sounds like great fun."

"You cannot let us suffer because you don't want to go to one of the biggest parties of the year," said Cody. Drake could see that Cody really wanted to go.

Drake thought for a moment, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides a break is the exact thing he needs right now.

"Sure," Drake said.

Cody fist pumped the air. "You won't regret this pal."

"Anyway, I gotta run," said Dina. "Will I be seeing you guys there tomorrow?"

"Most definitely," Cody replied. "I'll ask my old man for the RV then we'll be riding and vibing."

Dina then walked away as Drake shut his locker and started walking with Cody by his side.

"I can't wait!" Shouted Cody. "We finally get to pull some chicks, this is gonna be awesome, like me!"

Drake shook his head and tried not to laugh at his blonde friend. "Whatever you say Cody… Whatever you say…"

**000**

Drake opened the door to his room. It was small but comfortable; it was not a normal teenager's room looked. It was neat and tidy and everything was on its place. On Drake's wall hung an antique fencing sword he got right out of China, it was still in mint condition. According to his father it was valued at over a million dollars.

A telescope looked out of window at the stars. Drake walked over to the telescope and looked through it.

Drake often wondered if humans were alone in the universe. It was highly unlikely that in an endless ever expanding universe, humans were alone. Cody always bantered on about a government cover-up and conspiracy theories.

Drake fell on his bed and relished the soft supple feeling.

Things had definitely been hectic for the past four years but Drake was just glad to be done with school, even though he has to go to college next year.

Somehow Drake felt as if he hadn't achieved anything during his life. He may of gone to England but other than that his life had been dull and grey. He wanted to do something to have... an adventure.

He sighed and his eyes instantly fell closed and Drake dozed off into a deep sleep.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Woof

Woof

Woof

Drake shut his eyes and covered the pillow with his head. The noise woke him up from his peaceful sleep but Drake shut it out and tried to go back to sleep.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Came a pounding on his door.

His father opened the door "Drake, your friends are outside," he said. "And tell Cody to stop harassing the neighbours' dog."

Drake looked through the blinds and saw a Cody's dad's RV parked outside. Cody was busy teasing the neighbours Doberman much to Dina's irritation.

Drake jumped out of bed. He ran downstairs and instantly got the smell of bacon and eggs. He walked out to the porch.

"Hey! Cody!" Drake shouted. "Stop that!"

Dina walked towards Drake. "Why aren't you ready yet?" She asked.

"I had no idea you were coming this early."

"Now get ready!" Dina commanded.

"You guys seriously want to do this?" Drake asked.

"Of course," replied Dina. "Now get your bags and come."

Drake got his parents' permission by fooling them saying he was going to a seminar and will be returning the following day. They agreed to let him go, Drake hated lying to his parents but that what choice did he have.

Drake packed his bags in the compartment behind the RV. He got in and waved goodbye to his parents who had gathered at the porch. Drake could swear he saw his mother crying.

He then turned away from them and sunk in his seat.

"Okay people," said Cody who sat behind the steering wheel. "We off!"

**000**

So, what do you think? Tell me in a review.

This story will be very teenage orientated with the inclusion of some dick jokes. If I made any spelling errors please notify me so I can fix it. If you like the story or hate it, tell me so I can improve it. Even though it is the first chapter, I didn't like it. Especially the ending. My writing style is more detailed but hopefully I can make the next chapter better.

Please read some of the other fics on my profile.

Until next time...

Check Ya, I'm off to pull some birds...


End file.
